The Way You Look at Me: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: The arrival of Juzumaru Tsunetsugu has Mikazuki more than a little jealous. Especially when he catches his boyfriend, Kogitsune, having a quiet (and slightly suspicious) conversation with the beautiful Sword... Cover Artist: @moira takamu
Mikazuki glided into the banquet hall, Tsurumaru at his side. He was the picture of grace and elegance, his dark hair obscuring his seductive blue gaze. He smiled and bowed to all the guests who'd come to celebrate his Saniwa's latest victory. Mikazuki, having been his Master's right hand and the Captain who'd led their armies into battle, was being celebrated as well.

Whispers of admiration and awe followed him through the room, men and women quietly praising him as he floated through the crowd. Mikazuki did his best to appear gracious and humble. He'd been chastised more than once by his Master for being too proud and arrogant, so tonight he was making a conscious effort to behave.

"I'm surprised they don't fall at your feet and worship you," Tsurumaru scoffed, rolling his eyes. "They're acting like you single-handedly brought our enemies to their knees. You did have help, you know?"

Mikazuki sobered immediately, pulling Tsurumaru to a stop. "Of course I had help, and if anyone denies my men the glory and praise they deserve, I'll be the first to correct them."

Tsurumaru sighed heavily. "I know, I know. It's just… for once I want someone to look at me the way she's looking at you."

"Who?" Mikazuki asked.

"That woman over there," he answered, gesturing to their right. "The one standing next to Master."

Mikazuki followed his best friend's gaze, noting the beautiful raven-haired woman standing beside their Saniwa, Izo Yamamoto.

"Are you sure she's staring at me," Mikazuki asked, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm almost positive she's looking at you."

"Don't be cruel," Tsurumaru huffed. "Women like that don't notice me."

"I think this once you might be mistaken. I'm sure she's…"

Mikazuki's words trailed off as his gaze landed on Kogitsune. The towering Sword was standing beside a small, slender male Mikazuki had never seen before.

"Who's that with Kogitsune?" Mikazuki asked in a tight voice. "The boy with the long hair?"

 ** _"_** Oh, that's Juzumaru Tsunetsugu. He's the new Sword Councilor Rin forged. She brought him here as a sort of debut."

"I don't like him," Mikazuki said, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"You haven't even met him."

"I don't need to meet him to know I don't like him. There's just something… off about his demeanor."

Tsurumaru snorted derisively. "You're being ridiculous. He looks absolutely harmless! And besides, Kogi-kun is talking to him. If something was 'off', I'm sure your boyfriend would've noticed."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do," Tsurumaru chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're jealous."

"Hardly!" Mikazuki exclaimed.

"Oh please. He's like a younger version of you, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. In fact, I'd argue he's already surpassed you in grace and beauty, and he's not even trying. Everything about him is perfect and natural, and he's only going to get prettier with age. No offense to you, Mika-chan," Tsurumaru added with an honest shrug, "but I mean, look how everyone's gaze lingers on him. He's the picture of innocence, and everyone in this room wants to devour it. Take Kogi-kun for example. He's hovering over him protectively. It's almost like he's trying to stake his claim." Tsurumaru stopped mid-explanation, his expression turning apologetic. "Which he'd never do because he's in love with you."

Mikazuki glared at Tsurumaru angrily. "The boy isn't that beautiful," he countered. "And Kogi would never cheat on me. Especially not with some adolescent child!"

"I didn't say he would!"

"You insinuated it!"

Tsurumaru raised his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to, I swear. I was just… just…"

Mikazuki waited for a reply, but Tsurumaru appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Excuse me," Mikazuki said stiffly. "I need to speak to my lover."

Mikazuki spun on his heels, marching towards Kogitsune like a soldier into battle. The closer he got, the more he realized the truth behind Tsurumaru's words. This Juzumaru Tsunetsugu was breathtaking, with his crystal clear eyes and his two-tone hair just skirting the floor. His lovely oval-shaped face was framed by raven locks, the delicate strands transforming into a pale silvery gray as they cascaded to the floor. His skin looked as smooth as satin, so soft even Mikazuki longed to touch it. Of course, this made him even more furious, sending his emotions tumbling over the edge.

"Kogi, my love," Mikazuki said, gliding to a stop beside his handsome lover. "Where have you been? You were supposed to greet me when I arrived."

Kogitsune blinked in surprise, covering his momentary shock with a dashingly smile. "I'm sorry Mikazuki, I got held up. By the way, this is Juzu-kun. He's…"

"I know who he is," Mikazuki cut in, turning towards Juzumaru and giving the male his best and most condescending look. "It's nice to meet you."

Juzumaru stared up at Mikazuki with absolute adoration, the spark of infatuation in his eyes unmistakable. Up close, the Sword was beyond beautiful, so much so it hurt to look at him for too long. Mikazuki was filled with a confusing combination of rage and awe, wondering how a creature so perfectly perfect could even exist.

"M-Mikazuki-sama," Juzumaru breathed, his voice trembling in reverence. "I-I can't believe you're standing before me. You're a legend! There are stories written about you! Songs sung in honor of your glory! I-I… I…" His words trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.

Mikazuki stared at the male, taking a moment to savor Juzumaru's adulation. Somehow it made Mikazuki feel a little better. At least the boy was able to recognize a superior Sword when he met one…

"You're too kind," Mikazuki replied charmingly, pasting a carefully constructed smile onto his lips.

"Congratulations on your victory!" Juzumaru exclaimed, stumbling forward and grabbing Mikazuki's hand. "I only wish I could've been there to see it! It's my dream to fight at your side someday!"

With his smile still in place, Mikazuki gently tugged his hand free. "Perhaps you will one day."

"You think?! I'll work hard every day, I promise!"

"You do that," Mikazuki replied, slipping his hand into Kogitsune's and pulling his lover close. "I'll look forward to the day," he added, lifting his gaze to Kogitsune. "May I speak with you? In private?"

Kogitsune frowned, looking from Mikazuki to Juzumaru and back again. "Let's not be rude, Mikazuki. Juzu-kun was just…"

"Now," Mikazuki said, pinning his lover with a stern look.

Kogitsune smiled apologetically at Juzumaru. "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course! You two talk about whatever you need to. I'll go and find Rin-sama. She's probably wondering where I am."

Juzumaru disappeared into the crowd, every pair of eyes in the room following after him.

"You didn't have to be so rude!" Kogitsune whispered angrily.

"Didn't I?" Mikazuki defended. "Any longer and you two would have fallen into each other's arms!"

"What?!"

"Don't you 'what' me!" Mikazuki hissed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't. You're being crazy! As long as we've been together, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. You always do this! Jumping to conclusions and…"

"Take me somewhere," Mikazuki demanded, grabbing Kogitsune's hand and pressing it covertly against his hardening length.

Kogitsune's expression turned from frustrated exasperation to excited confusion. "You mean… now?"

Mikazuki huffed angrily, dragging Kogitsune from the room. Though they earned a few bewildered looks, no one took note of their departure. The moment Mikazuki found a quiet and secluded corner, he slammed Kogitsune against the wall. He crushed their lips together in a painful kiss, his hands working to undress his lover.

"Mikazuki," Kogitsune said breathlessly, torn between kissing Mikazuki back and pushing him away. "What's wrong? You're acting strange."

"Don't you want me?" Mikazuki asked impatiently.

"Of course I want you! I always want you. It's just…"

"Then stop fighting me," Mikazuki replied, his voice breaking with emotion.

The catch in Mikazuki's voice stopped Kogitsune dead in his tracks. He spun Mikazuki around, pinning him against the wall. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "You're acting like you want me, but I can tell this is about something else."

"It's not, I…"

"Mikazuki," Kogitsune warned. "Tell me."

"I-I… I need to feel you," Mikazuki confessed weakly, wrapping his arms around Kogitsune's waist and burying his face into his snow white locks. "I need to know it's me you want. That I'm the one you love."

Kogitsune pushed him away, taking Mikazuki's chin and forcing their eyes to meet. "You know I love you, Mikazuki. There's nothing in the world that's going to change that."

"But what about Juzumaru?" Mikazuki whimpered. "I see the way you look at him. You look at him the same way you look at me."

Kogitsune's crimson eyes flashed dangerously, his grip on Mikazuki tightening. "I don't look at anyone the way I look at you. If you weren't so focused on what everyone else sees and thinks you'd know that."

Mikazuki's lip trembled precariously, his gaze swimming with tears. "But I do notice. That's how I can tell you like him!"

"I don't like him!"

"You do! I'm not a fool, Kogi. I can tell when you're lying to me."

"Okay, fine. He's good-looking. And maybe I was… a little attracted to him."

"A little?" Mikazuki scoffed.

"Okay, maybe more than a little, but I can't help it. He reminds me of you when we first met. Back when you were sweet and innocent and exceedingly optimistic."

"So you want him now?" Mikazuki hissed, shoving Kogitsune away. "I'm too old, so you've decided to replace me with a newer model?"

"That's not it at all!"

"It is! He's young and beautiful, and I'm not anymore, right?! I'm old news! A used up has been who doesn't deserve your love anymore!" Mikazuki frantically straightened his clothes, too embarrassed to stay any longer. "Well," he continued. "I hope you two are happy together. As happy as we were, although I doubt such a thing is possible. You'll regret leaving me," he added, pushing past Kogitsune. "I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, and…"

Mikazuki never got to finish his sentence. He was in Kogitsune's arms, their lips pressed together in a sudden kiss. Mikazuki tried to pull away again, but Kogitsune refused to let him escape. It wasn't long before Mikazuki conceded, sinking into his lover's embrace in sweet surrender. Only when he was thoroughly out of breath did Kogitsune break their kiss.

"You never listen," Kogitsune whispered, nuzzling Mikazuki's nose with his own, "always jumping to conclusions. How could you possibly think I'd ever leave you?"

"B-because… because he's so beautiful and elegant and…"

"He's not you," Kogitsune interrupted. "He will never be you. And it's _you_ I fell in love with. Yes, he reminds me of times long past. And the way he looks at me, all innocent and trusting… It reminds me so much of a younger you that it makes my heart ache. But in spite of all that, one simple fact remains. He will never be my Mikazuki."

"So you don't want him?" Mikazuki asked with a pout.

"How could I?" he asked, brushing his thumb across Mikazuki's cheek. "Why would I settle for an imitation when I can have the real thing?"

Mikazuki snuggled into Kogitsune's arms. "I love you. I love so much it scares me. Don't ever leave me, okay?''

"Never."

They held each other tightly, enjoying the quiet moment together. When Kogitsune suggested they return to the celebration, Mikazuki smiled mischievously.

"How about we play a game instead," he suggested, slipping his hand into Kogitsune's and leading him down the hall towards his bedroom.

"What kind of game?" Kogitsune asked, his curiosity apparent by the sudden flush of color in his cheeks.

Mikazuki hesitated in his reply, giving Kogitsune a shy and innocent look. "D-don't make me say it out loud," he whispered, the soft, hesitant lilt of his voice sending a shiver through Kogitsune's body.

"I don't get it," Kogitsune replied, his brow furrowing in confusion. "You've never been one to hold your tongue, especially when it comes to sex. Oh! You mean…!" He cleared his throat, doing his best get into character. "Perhaps if we could… go someplace quiet and you can show me instead? Would that be easier?"

"I-I don't know," Mikazuki stammered, falling easily into the role of shy and inexperienced. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Never?" Kogitsune replied, his excitement growing as their role play continued.

The fire burning in the Sword's crimson gaze was enough to consume them both, and Mikazuki made a mental note to do this more often…

"I…I want to show you, but I'm… not sure how," Mikazuki whimpered, staring up at Kogitsune through the canopy of his dark eyelashes. "Will you help me?"

"O-of course," Kogitsune murmured.

Mikazuki licked his lips nervously, taking one of Kogitsune's hands and leading him through the doorway of his bedroom. "I want you to… touch me."

"And where do you want to be touched?" Kogitsune asked, swallowing anxiously.

Mikazuki shook his head shyly, refusing to say the words aloud.

"How about I guess then?" Kogitsune suggested, taking control and leading Mikazuki over to the bed.

"G-guess?"

Kogitsune laid Mikazuki down on the mattress, beginning the slow process of undressing him. It was sensual and strangely erotic, and this time Mikazuki didn't have to fake the tremors of nervous anticipation rippling through his body.

"If you're too shy to tell me where you want to be touched," Kogitsune explained, "then all you have to do is nod when I… hit the right spot."

It wasn't long before Mikazuki lay naked on the mattress, moaning softly as Kogitsune licked, nipped and kissed every inch of his skin. Desire coiled tightly in the pit of Mikazuki's belly, and the need to hurry things along was practically maddening.

He reached out for Kogitsune, beckoning his lover into his arms. When Kogitsune remained unmoving, Mikazuki decided it was time to drop the charade and be more aggressive. He started to sit up, only to have Kogitsune push him back down.

"Don't ruin the game," Kogitsune whispered, running his hand up Mikazuki's inner thigh. "I love seeing you like this. The slow build of anticipation… It's intoxicating. It's like we're about to make love for the first time all over again."

Mikazuki smile sheepishly. "You still remember our first time?"

"I remember all our firsts," Kogitsune replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Mikazuki's collarbone. "I remember the first I saw you. The first time we held hands. And my favorite," he confessed, feathering a trail of kisses down Mikazuki's body, "was the first time you said you loved me." He settled between Mikazuki thighs, spreading him open. "Sometimes I wonder if you realize how much I adore you. How much I worship you…"

Mikazuki moaned sweetly, his back arching off the bed as Kogitsune's lips and tongue explored his most intimate of places. When the first questing finger slid into his body, Mikazuki almost lost control.

Kogitsune seemed to enjoy his lover's suffering, watching with hooded eyes as he slipped a second, then a third finger into Mikazuki's puckered hole. "You said you want to be touched," he murmured, his fingers delving deeper. "Tell me, have I found the right spot?"

Mikazuki's eyes went wide with shock and wonder, his world shattering into a thousand tiny shards of light as his orgasm slammed into him. Kogitsune kept his fingers firmly in place, massaging the secret spot buried deep inside his lover. Mikazuki rode the wave of pleasure, writhing on the sheets as Kogitsune milked every drop of cum from his convulsing body.

"Did you like that?" Kogitsune asked, sliding his fingers from Mikazuki's dripping hole.

Mikazuki nodded his head, too out of it to notice Kogitsune pull his cock free. The massive length slipped easily into Mikazuki's slick heat, his wet embrace stretching to accommodate his size.

"Kogi… I-I can't…" Mikazuki moaned, his body going rigid atop the bed.

Kogitsune hissed, clutching the bed sheets as he fought for control. "I swear, you get tighter every time we fuck. You'd put a virgin to shame."

Mikazuki tried to catch his breath, but every time he moved, Kogitsune's cock seemed to grow thicker and harder. Soon it filled him completely, reaching all the way to his core.

"Kogi… it hurts," Mikazuki gasped, reaching out and clutching Kogitsune's arms.

"It won't hurt for long," Kogitsune answered reassuringly, pulling out slowly then sliding back in. "It never does…"

Mikazuki breathed through the pain, focusing on the sound of Kogitsune's growing desire. When the first tendril of pleasure rippled through Mikazuki's body, it was so sudden and unexpected he cried out in surprise.

Kogitsune smiled wickedly. "There it is," he murmured, feathering kisses across Mikazuki's cheek before rolling them over. "Your body's used to me now. You want more, don't you?"

Mikazuki now straddled Kogitsune's waist, his hands splayed across the male's muscular chest. The Sword had a way of reading Mikazuki; knowing what he wanted. It's why their love-making was always so passionate and all-consuming. This, however, was a change of pace. Slow and deliberate, versus their usual fast and dirty. In this moment, Mikazuki wasn't sure which one he liked more…

"Go ahead," Kogitsune prompted, sliding his hands up Mikazuki's thighs and gripping his hips in anticipation of the ride. "Take your pleasure."

Mikazuki moved slowly at first, finding a rhythm that made his dick twitch and his toes curl. He rode Kogitsune with his own pleasure in mind, but every time the male moaned or sighed, it sent a shiver of excitement down Mikazuki's spine.

"You're gonna make me cum," Kogitsune bit out, his fingertips digging into the tender flesh of Mikazuki's thighs.

"Not before me," Mikazuki moaned, taking Kogitsune's hand and wrapping it around his leaking cock. "Touch me," he begged.

Kogitsune stroked Mikazuki's throbbing length, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the tender pink tip. "Hurry," he grunted. "I can't…"

Kogitsune came so hard Mikazuki felt the warm gush fill his hole. It felt so good, the combination of Kogitsune's cum filling him to the brim and the fervent strokes of his lover's hand… Mikazuki came in the next moment, throwing his head back as he cried out his pleasure. He collapsed on top of Kogitsune, his heart pounding so hard it was all he could hear.

"That was incredible," Kogitsune whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"It was," Mikazuki replied, lifting up and staring down at him. "I can't remember the last time we made love like that."

"Our anniversary," Kogitsune replied.

Mikazuki laughed, dropping a quick kiss on the Sword's lips. "You really do remember everything."

"Only the things that concern you," he replied, cupping Mikazuki's cheek lovingly. "I meant what I said. You're the one I love. There will never be anyone else."

"What if they're more beautiful than me?"

"That's a trick question," Kogitsune winked. "There is no one more beautiful than you."

Mikazuki laughed again, wincing momentarily as he sat up on the bed. "You're a terrible liar. Even I know when I'm beat. Your little Juzu-kun is far prettier than I'll ever be."

"He's not my Juzu-kun and that's not true," Kogitsune corrected. "And for the record, he's not the slightest bit interested in me."

"Could've fooled me."

"Do you want to know why he started talking to me in the first place?" Kogitsune asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway?"

"He wanted to talk about you. He knew we were together, and figured I'd be the best person to tell him about his hero."

"Oh please!"

"I'm serious! I think he might even have a crush on you."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Mikazuki said dryly.

"Believe what you want, but the next time you run into Juzu-kun, I'd pay a little more attention. Now, come lay with me. In about 20 mins, round three of our game begins…"

 **EPILOGUE**

 ** _The next morning…_**

Mikazuki wandered down the hall, turning the corner towards the kitchen. He was almost there when the sound of Tsurumaru's laughter caught his attention. Mikazuki followed it to the left, peaking his head around the next corner. He gasped softly when he found Juzumaru leaning against the wall with Tsurumaru hovering over him.

"You sure you can't stay?" Tsurumaru asked, running his thumb across Juzumaru's red-kissed lips.

The delicate sword blushed crimson. "My Mistress will be furious if I don't get back soon."

"We definitely don't want that. I've seen Councilor Rin angry and I don't want to be on the receiving end of her rage."

Juzumaru nodded, heading for the door. His hand was on the handle when he turned back to face Tsurumaru. "W-will I get to see you again?"

Tsurumaru smiled. "That depends. Do you want to?"

Juzumaru nodded frantically, his big beautiful eyes shining with what Mikazuki could only guess was love, hesitant and new.

"What about Mikazuki? I thought you liked him."

"I-I do," Juzumaru exclaimed. "But… not the way I like Tsurumaru-sama," he added shyly. "The things we did last night, I… I only want to do those things with you."

Tsurumaru closed the distance between them, taking Juzumaru's chin and lifting it so he could place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Then I'll see you soon."

Juzumaru's entire face lit up with joy. He bowed shyly then raced out the door.

"Look at you," Mikazuki called out, entering the hall. "I thought guys weren't your thing."

"I never said that," Tsurumaru grinned. "And I'd be a fool to pass that up."

"Was he worth it?" Mikazuki asked curiously.

Tsurumaru blew out a slow, steady breath. "There are no words."

"That good, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Nor do I want to," Mikazuki scoffed. "And Kogi was convinced little Juzu-kun liked me. I told him he was wrong."

"Actually, he does like you. Or rather, he did," Tsurumaru winked.

Mikazuki waved his hand dismissively. "He's all yours."

"That he is," Tsurumaru replied, smiling in satisfaction. "You going to get breakfast?"

"Yep, I was on the way when I heard you two."

"Good, I'm starving. I'll go with you."

They had just entered the kitchen when a thought occurred to Mikazuki. "Hey, last night you said Juzu-kun is like a younger version of me, right?"

"Yeah, your point?" Tsurumaru asked, digging through the shelves on the pantry.

"Well, you seem smitten with him now."

"I am."

"Which is my point. You're smitten with someone you think looks like me. Should we… I don't know… talk about that?"

Tsurumaru jerked up, giving Mikazuki a strange look. It was as if Tsurumaru had suddenly realized something he'd never considered before.

"You know what?" Mikazuki said, "never mind. Best to leave that stone unturned."

"Agreed," Tsurumaru replied, pausing thoughtfully before speaking again. "Although, now that you mention it, you think Kogi-kun would be down for a four—"

"Absolutely not!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You can finish, but the answer is still no."

Tsurumaru shrugged. "It was worth a shot," he said grabbing the items he needed and walking past Mikazuki towards the stove. "But if you ever change your mind, I'm sure I can convince my Juzu-kun to play. Just think, it would be the closest you'd ever get to fucking yourself."

Mikazuki laughed in response, but only to cover up the sudden and unexpected flicker of curiosity…

 **END~**


End file.
